It's A Grimm World
by Kitsuryuu
Summary: Something is going on with Mugenjyo, the group goes back to the request of Makubex. Includes a Tower of desire that shows Ginji his heart's yearning. GinBan, HK and others.


RK: I'm sorry. I changed it… I know so sue me...

Kao: You don't have money doofus. --'

Kiara: You're broke remember, you spent all your money buying chocolate and it wasn't even much to begin with.

RK: -- Okay, no need to spread the word.

Kao: Get on with the fic… You're wasting my precious time. And finish it this time.

RK: What's got up your ass today…?

Kao: … # -- you want to die don't you…

RK: " I'll leave you alone now. And you're right! I'll definitely finish this fic.

Kiara: Or else the following people will kill you. (People I also ought to thank for their wonderful motivation… yes… wonderful, fatal, life-threatening motivation)

dark silhouette (a friend of mine, not the author here in but her fics are great. The author's I mean, not my friend's (she doesn't write fics, she reads them). I can't stop this fic; she might throw a book at me. Or worse. Her bag. Do you know the amount of books she carries is totaling to three pocket books a day?)

eoclin (she can kill you by glaring at you. Or if not, her frown would definitely guilt conscience you to death! Hope she likes this, she's been badgering for almost half a year now! And read her fic people! She's new but she's good! It's in Naruto. GO read! But not before you read mine!)

eloquence27 (And this is definitely one person I don't want to lose a bet with. Could you imagine the comments she'll throw at me. Of course you wouldn't you don't know her. But any win for me in any verbal battle with her is already an achievement and to think I'm good in debate!)

derevko (another female I wouldn't mess with. I really hope she never learns to wield a gun. She already knows how to hit anyway… Okay so all mention above do. But she's tall and intimidating, and can knock your head off with a kick, she's got really long legs that are very helpful in kicking people senseless)

Kiara: With friends like this who needs enemies?

Kao: -- They seem nice.

RK: They are When they're not out for my blood. Anyway cut the chatter and let's move on.

Kiara: WE DO NOT OWN GET BACKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kao: If RK owned Get Backers, no one can watch it unless him or her has a strong stomach, will and constitution, intensely obsess with yaoi and sex and or is blind and deaf.

RK: And loves GB boys getting it on…

Prologue: Once Upon A Time

The sweet wind blew softly onto the grassy meadows dotted with wild flowers of every kind. Trees spotted a few feet away from each other, but never too close as to block the gentle warm rays of sunshine.

It was a true and peaceful heaven. And for two figures sitting under a large oak tree, they knew that somehow this was their heaven.

Their very own utopia.

The golden haired man leaning on the huge oak paused in his writing to gaze fondly at the younger brunette resting on his lap. With a sigh he reached down to fondle with a soft brown lock before gently brushing his hands through the nestle of hair.

The man on his lap stirred before opening one beautiful eye to stare at his boyfriend.

"What are you doing, love?" the younger man asked as he sat up and rested his on the older man's shoulder to take a peek at the pad he was writing on.

The blond smiled at him lovingly before replying. "Nothing, just a little story."

"A story? What is it about?" his significant other asked and, without waiting for an answer, grabbed the pad to take a look at the words scrawled on it.

What he saw made his beautiful eyes widen in surprise in amusement, he stole a peek at his lover who blushed bright pink at the stare.

"This." The younger man pointed at the writing pad, "Is this what I think it is?"

The blond grinned weakly and nodded, "Yes. It is our story."

"Oh." He snuggled closer to his older companion who scooped him up to deposit him on his lap. "Tell me the story."

His companion looked at him startled. "But this…"

"I know it's our story love, but I want to hear you. Your side of it." Soft fingers gently traced a small scar on the man's right cheek.

The man leaned to the touch grabbing his significant other into a possessive hug and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Alright if it's what you wish."

"Good, now how does this tale start?"

"As any other great tale do, love. With 'Once upon a time.'"

CHAPTER 1: VICTIM TWO IS GAY

The hall was as silent as a tomb with only the echo of the noise above to give it any chance of life. It was cold in that hall although no wind blew in for there were no windows and no air conditioning graced the hard walls either.

It was like a coffin.

Far, on one end of the hall, was a metal door bolted shut by numerous high technology alarm systems, most fatal to trigger. If that wasn't enough, beyond that were numerous passes to overcome. Password type in system, hand print recognition, eye print, saliva and blood DNA.

On the other end of the long and suffocating hallway, lay another door with a code type in situated in front of the rusted metal door. Inside was something close to the treasure of a thousand lands. Some which later can be revealed, and some too mysterious to believe it even existed.

But one thing is clear and true. No once can access the hall and its treasures but the owner.

No one.

Upstairs in a grand ballroom, different things were happening. A little get together was held for all of the world's history and arts lovers by Alfred Sanchez, collector of lost art and history and richest explorer alive. His partner and friend Carlo Verey hosted the party. The two of them were as inseparable as brothers and acted like it too, even if they didn't look alike. Alfred Sanchez is a squat man with a pudgy face that was once handsome but lost over the years; he had short blond hair that was thinning on the top. Carlo Verey, on the other hand, was tall, muscular and dark-haired with naught an ounce of fat and to other ladies' was sexy.

As the two mingled, they met many of the disciples of art, including Leigh Teabing and renowned Harvard genius, Robert Langdon. And many were also introduced to them.

"Monsieur Sanchez. This is Mademoiselle Antoinette Giancarlo from Italy; she is an avid fan of arts and humanities and would like to meet you."

Alfred, or Freddie, as his close friends liked to call him, turned and almost jumped back in astonishment. The woman being introduced to him was a creature of both beauty and grace. She was dressed in a velvet empire dress in a dark red color that enhanced her dark hair and olive complexion. Her green eyes sparkled in excitement as she clutched at Alfred Sanchez's hand.

"It is certainly a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sanchez, I have heard lots about you and am quiet interested in your line of work." She said breathlessly.

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine Ms. Giancarlo." Alfredo bowed down and took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon the knuckles. "It is not everyday that a beauty such as yourself comes to grace my humble party."

"Such a flatterer! You are as charming as they say Mr. Sanchez."

"Please call me Alfred."

"Alfred then." The woman beamed at him,

A waitress passed by offering a cup of red wine to the two. Both got one and thanked her as she hurriedly bowed and sped away to get more for the guest.

Antoinette turned to Alfred and scrutinized him curiously. "Tell me Alfred about your recent findings. As I said I am a fan of your work."

Alfred grinned and leaned closer. "You see my dear, I have found during one of my research, a possible lead to a diary that could have very well belonged to Jacob Grimm."

Antoinette looked at him in surprise, "The writer of children's books, like 'Cinderella' and 'The Brother and Sister'?"

"You've done your research well Ms. Giancarlo." Alfred boomed out chuckling heartily. "But Jacob was just half of the duo that worked on the children's tale."

"Yes of course. How could I forget?" Antoinette answered smiling sheepishly. "His brother Wilhelm helped him."

"Yes, Wilhelm the younger brother did help him, in fact Wilhelm didn't just help him. He started the whole Grimm Fairytales. Now, where was I?" Alfred paused and took a swig of wine from his cup, "Ah, yes, the diary! As I said, I found a lead that will help in finding the diary and followed it. I eventually ended up in a very old bookstore in Australia."

"Australia? But the Grimm's were from Germany. The diary must be a fake!"

Alfred nodded emphatically, "That's what I thought too. Until I checked the diary itself. My dear, the notebook was genuine. You can almost believe my shock!"

"It was?" Antoinette looked at him in excitement. "That's wonderful! But how did you ever know, Alfred?"

"I checked the date and the handwriting; it was Jacob's unmistakable print." Alfred answered almost bouncing in his seat in happiness. "You do know the manuscript of the original documents of the Grimm fairytales that was found years ago right?"

"Yes."

"I have a copy and I compared the writings."

Antoinette almost looked overwhelmed by it all when suddenly her facial expression turned to suspicion. "Alfred, what if someone copied the handwriting?"

Alfred laughed out loudly and shook his head, "That is not possible my dear. The diary was made of vellum and the ink was over 200 years old!"

"Then you've really found it! How miraculous!" Antoinette exclaimed. "Do you think I might see the diary myself?"

"Now dear, I can't. You see, I haven't even read the diary because Jacob Grimm wrote in a language that has yet to be discovered!" Alfred answered.

Antoinette looked disappointed but shrugged and asked, "So where do you keep it then, Alfred?"

"In my vault deep below this house."

"Oh, I see… Are you…" she was cut off by another guest who suddenly barged in.

"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Sanchez?" a young, nervous looking man asked. Before Alfred could answer he was beaten to it, "If so, I would like to offer a large sum, for the painting of De Vinci that you were said to discover, I believe the title was "Mortem VIictus"?"

Alfred looked at him blankly, 'I'm sorry sir, but that piece is not for sale."

"Can't we work out something?" the young man persisted.

Alfred sighed and turned to Antoinette with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry my dear, but I have to talk to this gentleman, if you'll excuse us."

"Of course."

As soon as they were gone, Antoinette walked quickly to an empty corridor into a small room.

The bathroom.

She sighed and leaned against the sink pausing to remove her contact lenses. "God damn this thing itches." She groaned.

She looked up and caught sight of the door opening. An attractive young woman with curly blond hair and magnetically attracting blue eyes came in. She settled beside Antoinette and kicked off her shoes.

"These heels are killing me." She sighed to gritted teeth. "And not to mention this wig is as itchy as hell."

Antoinette glared at her reflection before turning to her partner, "At least you didn't have to wear contacts. They actually poke your eyes. By the way Dylan, blonde looks good on you."

Dylan Xavier took of her wig and let her dark blue hair cascade down; she glared at her companion briefly. "I hate blondes. What did you get?" she bit out as she removed her pumps.

"The diary is real, as far as that is concerned. I've got the fingerprints and the eye prints." 'Antoinette' answered. She took of her own wig and let loose her auburn hair. Alexandria Derevko straightened as she ditched her 'Antoinette from Italy' disguise.

"How did you get the eye prints?"

"Nasha placed a scanner in the cup when she gave it to him." Alexandria, or Alex, answered.

Dylan looked up as she removed her flowing blue dress and slipped on a sleeveless black shirt and bullet proof vest. "She was the red- head waitress?"

"Yes." Alex looked at her suspiciously, "You were watching me?"

"I was checking if you found your man." Dylan answered flippantly as she opened her purse and pulled something that looked like a small scanner. "Give me the prints."

"Where's yours?"

"I've got the blood and saliva." Dylan answered not looking up.

Alex blanched, "I am not going to ask how you got the saliva." She shot out and grabbed a pair of earphones connected to a small machine that looked like a cell phone. She flicked it open and arranged a few knobs.

"Hello? Lone Wolf to Polar Bear, are you there?" she called out through a small tube that was connected to the contraption.

Static greeted her before a female voice suddenly came over the line. "Polar Bear here, how is the operation Lone Wolf? Is Golden Eagle and Red Fox with you?"

"Eagle is with me, Fox is out." Alex answered. "With retrieve the items but we don't have the code."

"Giraffe is getting it."

Alex and Dylan suddenly paled. "What?!" they almost yelled. "Giraffe is out?"

"Look, I know we said that Giraffe should not handle any big operation, but Victim two is gay." The voice over the communicator replied calmly.

"So that is why he didn't answer to my approaches." Dylan grumbled.

Alex ignored her and returned back to the communicator, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I found out just now, seems that he hides his unusual taste in bed partners carefully."

"All right, but if the code is not with us in 10, we cancel the operation and get Giraffe. Lone Wolf over and out." Alex sighed and shook her head as she took out the earphones. "Looks like we got ten to spare. If anyone comes in, hide in the cubicle Dylan, you look suspicious."

"I know. I'm also done with the scans." Dylan answered.

"Good all we need is Giraffe to come through for us."

Dylan stared up at Alex, "Wonder how he's going to do it."

"I really don't know."

Carlo Verey was a very bored man indeed; he was without companion for a moment as he sat himself at one of the far tables and observed each guests. Women pass by him, waving flirtatiously and batting their eyelashes at him as if those fluttering of eyelids could gain his attention. For him even the beauty of the women did not appease for he had special tastes. And those special tastes of his were not even satisfied for the men, yes men, of the room were old and fat with more flesh than bones. Save for Robert Langdon, but he was currently with a young cryptologist female.

"The things you do for your business partner." Carlo sighed as he gave a polite yet neutral nod to a couple of ladies with 'come-hither' looks on their faces.

"I agree, Mr. Verey. But you really shouldn't dawdle in the gloom without company." A pleasant voice said.

"I'm sorry but I must ask--- " Carlo had turned to tell the person (probably another woman) to leave him alone (politely of course). But the words stuck on his throat as a heavenly being entered his line of vision.

The man, no, boy was tall but not that tall as to tower over him, maybe a good 5 inches below his own 6 feet height. He had a slender built under his Armani suit and a flawless, pale complexion. His face was framed by wavy brown hair and his eyes were a luminescent blue in color.

One perfectly shaped eyebrows arched delicately. "Mr. Verey?" the young man questioned softly. "Is this seat taken?"

Carlo shook his head dumbly as the young man sat down gracefully. Finally he managed to swallow and blurt out something.

"Who are you?" Not a romantic opening but straight to the point.

The young man turned his dark blue eyes on him, "I'm Liam Galorie from Greece. I'm here with my partner Silvius Montague."

"Oh… I see. Are you alone then Mr. Galorie?" Carlo asked his eyes never leaving the angel beside him. He was smitten; here in front of him was the salvation for his boredom, but how to get him to…

"Yes." The man answered sheepishly, "You see Mr. Montague found Lady Smitty so interesting he forgot about his partner. And please just Liam, Mr. Verey."

"Liam then. And please call me Carlo. Mr. Verey is my father." He said grinning. "By what fate did you decide to come here Liam?"

"Just to appreciate the beauty around us. After all Mr. Sanchez is well- known for his enthusiasm and love of the art world." Liam waved his hands to the walls dotted with paintings. "I for one thing do not wish to miss all this beautiful art and history that is only seen at least once in every 5 years."

"They say there are different types of art. Physical, Mental and spiritual are even among them." He raised a bottle of strong French Champagne. "Drink Liam?"

"Yes, thank you." the brunette smiled at him gratefully and tipped his cup toward his full pink lips, coating them in the redness of the wine. 'Wonderful taste. Heavy yet, refreshingly cool on the throat."

"The year is good too." Carlo replied, "Now about the art, you are a fanatic, no?"

Liam nodded shyly twirling a piece of his dark hair, "Am I that obvious already?"

"No, I just know people who appreciate fine beauty. After all 'it takes one to know one'." Carlo let his eyes deliberately scrounge over Liam's body before settling on shy deep blue eyes.

"With a partner like Mr. Sanchez you couldn't be immune to such wonders."

"Would you like to see more of this wonders Liam?"

The smile on Liam's face made adrenaline rush through Carlo's entire body, eventually pooling on a tightening on his pants. The boy was sinfully innocent and extremely pleasing to look at. A beauty beyond others, hopefully he will agree to join him to somewhere more private so that Carlo will be able to share to him another side of art, the most intimate and scared and most beautiful bonding art ever seen. Sex.

"Carlo." He looked up and was almost distracted by the glimmering eyes. "I would love to see more."

'Yes… More…'


End file.
